


Hold on, I still want you.

by itsacoldwinter



Series: Sibling Bonding :,) [1]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda Sad NGL, Sad Ending, Someone give them a hug, Unhappy Ending, a very short angsty fanfic, ep10 angst, eunyu cares for hyuk, first fic that isnt hyukhyun :0, he isnt alive here tho, hes probs dead but theres a chance he is alive, this hurt to write, this is me waiting for s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacoldwinter/pseuds/itsacoldwinter
Summary: Eunyu realizes a little too late that her brother lied. It's just a second too late.
Relationships: Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee & Lee Eun Yoo | Eun Lee (Sweet Home)
Series: Sibling Bonding :,) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hold on, I still want you.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic *fboy faces* I wrote this on call with my bff while we both refused to sleep, and I sobbed.

“Eunhyuk isn’t back yet, no please!” Eun-yu yelled. A sob escaped her throat. He  _ promised  _ that he’d be back. He couldn’t break it. He needs to come back. He’s all that she has left. She still needs him. She can’t say goodbye. No, he has to stay alive. Eunhyuk is alright. He has to be. 

_ “When someone is sure about keeping a promise when it’s hardly possible, there’s a good chance it’s a lie.”  _ Hyuk’s voice rang through her head.  _ Did he lie? No. Why are they still holding onto her? She needs her brother. Let go, please.  _

“Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk!” She yelled. But she doubted he could hear her. She thought of the way she treated him. 

_ “You aren’t my brother” Then he slaps her.  _

_ She remembers fixing his glasses. How she tried not to cry. How he kept his glasses like that.  _

_ She remembers him caring for her. No matter how much she hated him, he never hated her. She wished that she could tell him that she cares and that she appreciates him.  _

Eunyu doesn’t care about the way Yi-kyung looks at her. Worry was in her eyes but she didn’t care.

She took one last look at her home. 

It was no longer their sweet home.

_ It’s over. _

**_Hold on, I still want you._ **

**_Come back I still need you._ **

“Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk!” He heard her yell. Hyuk broke his promise. A sob bubbled out. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Tears spilled from his eyes. His mind only showing his sister. The image of Eunyu sticking the middle finger at the greedy storekeeper filled his mind. He smiled. He’s going to miss her. Hyuk pulls out the headphones and music he borrowed. He smiled even more as he looked at the photo. 

_ Their family photo. _

Tears escaped his eyes. He made it this far, now he’s saying goodbye to his sister. He was all that she had but it’s too late now. He drowns out the sound of her sister screaming his name. He can’t bear it. He doesn’t like the fact Eunyu is now on her own now. At least she doesn’t have to worry about Hyuk’s constant nagging. She can make out. 

_ His only goal was to keep her alive.  _

The building crumbles around him. The faint yelling still in his ears. Hyuk closes his eyes. He feels the blood. She was going to hate him for ruining her music player and family photo.

Hyuk thinks about everything that leads up to this point. Did Hyunsu make it? He opened his eyes to look at the cameras one last time. All screens glitching and broken. At least no one was in the building. It was just him left. He closes his eyes again. The music filled his ears. 

The building crashed. 

Screams remained in his ears. The song played louder.

**_Hold on, I still want you._ **

**_Come back I still need you._ **

_ But it’s too late. _

_ It’s over. _

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha what have I done. I hope you didn't cry and if you did I'm sorry.


End file.
